The Origins and Life of Grell Sutcliff
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Ever wondered how Grell became a Shinigami and how he became the awesome Shinigami he was today? Follow him in this fanfic as it tells his origins and his beginnings as a Shinigami.
1. Grell's human days

**Hi guys. So this is a renewed edition of my "Origins of Grell** **Sutcliff" story since I had a few ideas and decided to write a few more chapters instead of just one. I totally fell in love with this series and my heart is bleeding about the latest chapter (omg the plot twist ahhh) and I need an outlet to rant all the feels. I like Sebastian the most but I also like Grell since he's pretty cool and the way he acts around Sebastian and William is just hilarious. Also when I was reading the manga when I came to the part when they told how a person becomes a Shinigami (this is around chapter 105-106 : shoutout to Tirnel for the info!) , this is the first thing that came to my mind about Grell. So here is the fanfic. I don't own most of the characters. They belong to the awesome Yana Toboso sensei!**

Grell sat at the corner of the room, watching his younger sister playing house with her friends. As he watched, his fingers itched to grab hold of one of the dolls and stroke its head. The more he pretended to be immersed in the book he was supposed to read, the more he wanted to join his sister. "Those dresses… so pretty…" he thought to himself when he felt a looming presence near him.

"Grell, you're supposed to go play cricket outside now," his governess scolded him and he pouted. "I don't like cricket," he said simply and he howled not long after when the governess grabbed him by the air and pulled him out of the room. As he was dragged out, his sister's friend whispered to her something that he couldn't hear. But he managed to get a hold of his sister's reply : "He's just weird," was what she said. His heart sank as he was dragged out into the hot summer sun.

"It's so hot! I'm going to get a tan!" he yelled as the governess deposited him on the ground. "You're going to be a gentleman and to be a gentleman you need to know how to play cricket!" she snapped as he got up. His red hair fell over his forehead and the governess made a tsked sound. "I wish your mother would allow me to cut your hair. A gentleman with long hair is just preposterous!" she said.

"Well then, I don't want to be a gentleman! I want to dress up in nice dresses and go to a ball in style!" he shouted back. Not long after, he was seeing stars as something connected with his cheek and he stumbled to the ground, placing a hand on his stinging cheek. "Don't say such foul things! You're a man and that's that!" she shouted just as the sound of feet came from behind.

"Governess Claudia! What on earth did you do to Grell?!" a woman shouted and the governess whirled around to see Grell's mother standing behind them, a hand on her mouth. "Madam, this boy is saying such ridiculous things! He wants to be a woman he says," she started to say when Grell's mother put up a hand. "That's enough! I won't let you place a hand on my child ever again! You are to leave the premises immediately!" she ordered and the governess glared at Grell before turning her heel, stomping back into the mansion.

"Are you alright, Grell?" his mother asked as she cleaned him put. He winced as she stroked his cheek. "What did I do wrong, Mother?" he asked as she dabbed his cheek with a handkerchief. "You did nothing wrong. You're still a child so you're not sure of what to say or do yet. Come, let's get some tea. Anna is waiting for us," she said and Grell felt his heart sink. After what Anna had said about him, he didn't want to face his sister at all but he reluctantly followed his mother into the house.

…

"I wonder what's taking Brother so long?" Anna wondered aloud to her mother, who was tapping her foot impatiently. "That boy…" his father growled just as the double doors leading to Grell's room burst open and Grell came waltzing out. "Look at me! Don't I look fabulous?" he cried out, twirling in a red dress. He even had his hair done up in an up do and he had some jewelry on. For a moment the hall was silent until his sister decided to voice out.

"Are those my clothes?!" she blurted and Grell giggled. "Don't they look great on me?" he grinned just as his father marched up the stairs and slapped him across the face. Grell reeled back in surprise as he fell backwards. "What on earth is this ridiculous idea?!" he yelled and Grell trembled. "I just wanted to look good at the party…" he started to say when his father yanked him by the ear into his room. "You are a gentleman and a gentleman does not go around in a woman's clothing! I've tolerated this nonsense long enough! When you're of age, you're going to Weston College for boys!" he shouted.

He threw Grell into his room and slammed the doors, quickly telling the butler that he was ill and wouldn't be able to go for the party with them. As Grell slumped against the doors of his bedroom, listening as the low rumble of carriage wheels pulling out of the estate filled the hall. He buried his face in the folds of the dress and started to sob. "What am I?" he whispered to himself as he cried himself to sleep that night.

…

Years passed and he was admitted into Weston College. He gulped as he stepped through the doors of the school, suitcase in hand. As he walked through, he took a deep breath and a grin formed on his face. "My my. The smell of hot men is filling the air!" he grinned to himself as he marched into the school. His life at school began fairly well until things took a turn for the worst when he was in his fifth year.

He watched as Adam moved through the crowd, talking to some of the ladies in attendance. Grell leaned against the wall wearing a suit that he itched to remove form his body. He tugged at his collar as if to try to loosen the choking grip it had on his throat when he noticed Adam receiving a letter from one of the footmen. Grell smiled to himself as Adam scanned the words on the paper and looked up at Grell's direction. Grell beckoned him with a finger to move to one of the private rooms at the end of the hall.

When the boys had entered the room, Adam looked at him with shining eyes. "So what's up? You've come to me for help to ask a lady for a dance?" Adam grinned. Grell's heart was clenched but at the same time he needed to get the words out. "I like you," he blurted to him. For a moment Adam starred at him before laughing his head off. "What do you mean? We're pals right?" he said but Grell grabbed his hands. "No. I mean more than that. I really like you," he said and at that moment Adam's eyes started to show some panic.

"Stop spouting nonsense," Adam hissed but Grell attempted to come closer. "Get away from me!" Adam yelled as Grell . "But why not?!" Grell asked as he got closer to Adam. The boy looked at him with fear, as though a wild animal was in front of him. "Guys don't go after other guys! This is not right!' he yelled. "But I…" Grell started to say when Adam smacked his hand away from him. "Get away from me you creep!" he yelled as he ran out of the room. Grell stared at his own hand before looking at his image in the mirror. "I'm a freak, am I?" he whispered to himself as he tried to hold back his tears.

…

Grell plodded his way through the snow, his head bowed under his hat. As he made his way through the crowd, some people turned to whisper to him. "What's with him, wearing red like that? So unlike a man," a woman whispered to her companion. "Youngsters these days… they're full of nonsense aren't they?" her friend continued as Grell walked passed by them.

As he made the cornering to a tall building, he glanced at the young men and women walking arm in arm, enjoying the light snow falling from the sky. As Grell looked at them, his heart clenched at the thought of not wanting to be in that position. "What's wrong with me?" he wondered to himself as he tugged his coat tighter. He loved the colour red but people would always tell him it was unsuitable for a man. Even his hair was a bright red and people called him weird for that. He liked women's clothing and even attempted to borrow some from his sister, who refused to speak to him from then on.

He soon found himself wandering up the steps of a tower, the wind sweeping from every small cranny available, making him shiver with the cold. As he made his way to the top of the tower, he looked out to see London covered with snow. "Such a beautiful. But full of rotten people," he said to himself. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting his body fall down from the building.

When he fell to the earth, he felt his bones break and underneath him became moist with blood. As he looked at the ground around him, he smiled. "Such a beautiful red," he whispered just as he saw two figures above him. "Man, not again," a man said as he adjusted his spectacles. "Stupid of him to do that," his partner said as he hoisted an axe on his shoulder. _What is a man doing with an axe in the middle of London?_ Grell wondered to himself as his vision became blurry.

"Grell Sutcliff. Born 18 May 1769. Died 7 June 1795. Cause of death, suicide," the first male said as Grell's head spun. He lost focus on the world around him and slipped into a sea of darkness. When he finally regained consciousness, he found himself in a white room in a bed, his body clad in a white garment. As he looked at the ceiling, he began to panic. "Am I dead? What's wrong with my vision?! I can't see?!" he blurted to himself as he shot upright. As he sat up, he felt on the table next to him until he felt a pair of glasses sitting there.

He put them on and slowly got up, examining himself. _No injuries… strange… I knew I had broken my back but how can I still move?_ Grell thought as he walked out of the room. Before he knew it, he was hit with a flash of light and he cried out, falling onto the ground. "Grell Sutcliff. You have committed the grave act of ending your own life. For that reason, you are sentenced to eternal servitude to the Grim Reaper Association until the powers above forgive you of your sins. Until then, you are to work hard in the collection of people's souls," a voice said and Grell yelled.

"What the hell?! I thought I can get rid of all my problems by killing myself and now I have to work for eternity?!" he yelled. "That is your punishment for taking your own life. You will be given a few days to recuperate. After that, your training as a Grim Reaper starts. Oh, and I hope you don't mind being near-sighted. All Reapers are like that so don't worry," the voice said and the lights went off. Grell lay on the ground, putting his hands on his head and sobbing. As he gripped onto his body, he muttered, "I hate myself."

 **Fun fact : Do you know that Jun Fukuyama who voices Grell** **Sutcliff also voiced Lelouch in Code Geass, Koro sensei in Assassination classroom and Kazuma in Noragami? These are the main anime I have watched that included him so sorry if I don't include his other voice acting roles.**

 **All comments are welcomed!**


	2. Training to be a Shinigami

**So here is the next chapter. I'll be posting once every week around the same time so watch out for them. I don't own most of the characters. They belong to the awesome Yono Toboso sensei.**

Grell was not the only one doomed to reap souls for eternity. When he went to his first class, he saw that it was filled with people of all ages and shapes. At least twenty people were in the room, all of them wearing the same outfit and spectacles as him. He tsked to himself as he adjusted his spectacles and he tromped over to a desk and sat himself down. As he took out a pencil and started twirling it in his hand, he caught sight of a man around his age sitting nearby, his eyes shooting lasers at the blackboard up ahead. "He's quite good looking," Grell thought to himself just as a man strode into the room.

"Well, good morning class. I hope you guys are feeling alive," the man in front said, his green yellow eyes flashing at them as a mad smile formed on his face. "Hehehe. I thought you guys might be like this," he said and he adjusted his glasses. "I will be your teacher for the rest of your training. Keep in mind, you may be dead but there is still a chance you might die in battle so try to keep yourselves together. Well, what does a Grim Reaper do? I guess you already know that. You have to collect the souls of those who have died. The rest is in your textbooks on page 4," he said and the class quickly moved to open their books.

Grell groaned as he flipped the page, staring at the word filled page. "Well then. I leave it to you to read how does the Grim Reaper association function. Hand in a two page essay about it by tomorrow and we will be having a quiz on the rules and regulations of being a Grim Reaper on Friday. Wait, what day is today?" he asked and the class jumped, realizing they didn't even know what day it was. "Just kidding. It's Tuesday. Well, bye," the man said and he walked out, closing the door behind him with a squeak.

"Man, we're dead and we still have to do essays? This sucks," a guy around seventeen said in front of Grell. "How did you get here anyway?" a girl around 20 asked him and he shrugged. "I used to be a top student for sciences in Oxford but I couldn't handle the stress so I took myself out by falling from my room," he said flatly. "That's it?" she gasped and he glared at her. "OI, try studying at Oxford sometime," he snapped. All around, people were talking to each other about their past lives and the class soon became noisy.

Grell flipped through the book, letting the information sink into him. He may not look like it, but he was pretty intelligent and he managed to understand and remember all the necessary information within an hour. Since their teacher had walked out of the class two hours earlier, the others dedicated their time to talking about their past lives. "And what about you? How did you come here?" the boy from earlier asked Grell as he lifted his face from the book. "I didn't like being a man," he said simply and the guy gaped at him. "Oh… alright then," he said before turning to the guy whom Grell had noticed earlier.

"Hey, four-eyes. What's your story?" he called out but the guy ignored him, continuing the essay he had started since the teacher had walked out. "Sheesh. We're all four eyes here, you moron," the girl said, slamming a fist into the boy's head, making him wince. "Idiot," Grell thought to himself as he focused on getting his assignment done. According to the timetable, they were to have a tour around the complex after lunch so he had plenty of time to do his work. As he leaned back in his chair and gazed at the ceiling, he thought that things in this weird place would get interesting.

….

"Too easy," Grell said as he strode away from his opponent, who lay on the ground, bleeding slightly. "That's pretty great, Grell!" Minnie, the girl from the first day of class said as class was dismissed. "It's no big deal," Grell said as he walked away. As he strode across the lawn, he caught sight of William, the guy who had been doing the essay on the first day. His eyes were concentrating on his scythe, trying to get the moves right. He tried to swing as the instructor as said but fell on his butt instead. Grell wanted to move and help him but he strode away. "Don't get tempted," he muttered to himself as he walked away.

"Oi, Sutcliff. Teach young Spears there how to do the technique!" the instructor shouted and he stopped in his tracks. As he turned around to face the guy he was supposed to teach, two scenarios came to mind.

Scenario 1 : "What the heck? Doesn't he know how to do this on his own? It's so basic! Tsk! Just when I thought I can go get a manicure at the spa…"

Scenario 2 : "OMG! I have one-on-one with Will! Shit don't call him that! You're not close enough to call his first name. Okay, Grell calm down. You can do this.. he's just one guy…"

he thought to himself as William stood up, causing droplets of sweat to fall from his face, making him shine like an angel. Internally, Grell had turned to mush and his mind retreated to all kinds of weird images.

"Sutcliff! Get over there now!" the instructor yelled and Grell picked scenario 1 and tsked, making himself scowl as he strode to William, who was adjusting his specs. "Oh, it's you," he huffed as he held his scythe. "Okay. You have to stand like this. Don't stand too wide. You'll lose your balance. Hold you right hand out like this," he said as he tried to show the pose to William, who adjusted his specs irritably.

"Oh for goodness sakes!" Grell snapped as he saw how miserably William was getting on with it. He pocketed his scythe and grabbed William by the arms, forcing him into the position he was supposed to do. "Don't be so rough," William hissed as Grell kicked his leg into position. "Okay, now try it again," Grell whispered in his ear and William groaned. "Can you not do that?" he hissed. Internally, Grell was screaming with joy. "Oh my. His arms were so strong! His skin was so porcelain and perfect! Oh for a lady to handle a man such as him, what a pleasure to the soul!" he yelled internally.

Grell shook off the thoughts and spent the next hour instructing William on how to hold a scythe properly. He ended up missing his spa appointment but he never felt better in his whole life. It turns out that William wasn't a great Shinigami as he had problems understanding the things taught in class and his practical skills were pretty hopeless. Grell on the other hand breezed through the course without any problems, acing any challenge he came across. However, there was one problem with him.

'You're too rash. You act too quickly and you're timing is always out. At least get a better read of the situation before you jump into it," the teacher told him as he looked through his documents. "Best in the class. A's in every area. You have the skill but you don't have the patience to reap a soul. That's why I'm pairing you with him," he continued and William stepped out of the shadows of the office. "You've got to be kidding me," he snorted as he adjusted his specs.

Scenario 1 : "What?! I'm going to be dragged down by this guy! If one of us doesn't pass the practical exam, both of us will fail!"

Scenario 2 : "OH! Will has joined me in my quest for love! Oh the heart of this maiden is souring through the skies! Oh this mission would be like a romantic trip down the river of Venice! This maiden cannot keep those images out of her mind!"

Of course scenario 1 took place and they were assigned to the reaping of Thomas Wallis. They spent the next few months observing the man, who wished to be a novelist. When he offered to write a story about them, Grell was thrilled with the idea of it and supported it all. "My what a fine man," Grell said as they lounged in their quarters, which was a small inn in London. "What a pity we have to reap his soul though," he continued as he flipped through the pages of Thomas's profile.

"Nothing can change the fact that he has to die. We're just doing our job," William said but there was hesitation in his voice. "Will," Grell whispered as William checked his watch. "It's almost time. Let's go," he said as he pulled out his coat. As Grell walked out, he grinned as he swung his scythe onto his shoulder. "Time to reap a soul," he grinned, licking his lips.

 **All comments are welcomed!**


	3. Return of a Past Acquaintance

**Yo guys what's up? Its the weekend so here is a new** **chapter! Shoutout to Angel Duchess for the reviews. They have been very encouraging and they give me the strength and ideas to continue this fanfic. I may be starting a new fanfic soon so stay tuned! I don't own the characters. They belong to Yana Toboso sensei.**

Grell hummed to himself as he filed his nails, lifting them up to examined them. "Oh Will. How do they look?" he grinned at William, who was immersed in getting their report together. "Can you be considerate for once and help me out with the report? Sheesh. You never do it properly and I always have to edit it," he groaned. "Reaping the soul is the most important role of a Shinigami. Not like there's anything to report anyway," Grell snorted as he examined his bright red nails before drawing on his gloves.

Before William could reply, a ding came announcing it was their turn and they stood up, walking over to the counter where the assignments for each Shinigami team were given. "There you go," the lady at the desk said as she handed them a wad of documents. "Thank you," William said while Grell shot a glare at the woman. "Don't you steal my man," he hissed as William snatched him by the ear and yanked him out of the room.

"Oh, Will. You know I love it when you do that," he drooled as William deposited him in the elevator, letting it close with a ding. As they headed downwards, William gave Grell his set of documents and started flipping through them. "Sheesh, so much work to be done today. Guess I'll have to work overtime again," William muttered to himself as he flipped through the list. "Eh?! But I made a manicure appointment today!" Grell fumed as he flipped through the list.

"I better get this thing sorted out. I can't afford to miss another appointment," he muttered just as he reached a profile. His eyes widened as he scanned the page feverishly, his eyes popping out of his head. "Oi, Grell. Are you listening to me?" William snapped as the elevator came to a stop. Grell stepped out of it, his hand crunching a paper. "Hey don't damage the paper!" William shouted as he ran after Grell.

"What's gotten into you?" William demanded as Grell slammed the paper into his chest. As William scanned the page, he looked at Grell grimly. "Your sister, eh?" he asked and Grell nodded. "To think she was still alive and that we would be assigned to reap her…" Grell muttered as they approached the doorway leading to the human world. "I'll do it if you want. There's no point in you being burdened about your past life," William offered but Grell shook him off.

"No. I'm going to do this. Besides," he said as he threatened to rip the paper to shreds. "How did she managed to get married to Adam?! Of all people!" he shouted as he opened the door and stalked through it. They spent the whole morning reaping souls, checking the list once they have done so. "Okay. This one is done. As usual no remarks," William said as he stamped on a man's profile. Grell sat at the edge of the roof, his legs dangling in the air as he watched the streets below.

Not long after, his prey came into view, her bonnet bobbing in the street as she made her way into the shop. Grell's heart clenched, knowing he could not stop what was about to happen. The few minutes after she entered the shop, an explosion occurred inside, sending the glass flying in all directions and people started to scream. "Holy…" William muttered as Grell flew off the roof, landing inside the shop. "Grell! We're not allowed to interfere!" William shouted as he ran after Grell.

Grell picked his way through the store, the fire getting thicker by the minute. As he walked, he lifted his hand to shield his face from the blaze. The heat was intense, threatening to burn him to death but as a Shinigami, he wasn't fazed by it. "Anna!" he yelled as he walked to the back of the store. In the charred remains of a bar, he found his sister, her body covered with burns. She was still breathing but barely.

"Anna," he whispered as he scooped her up in his arms and exited the building, flying in the air onto the rooftop. He gently laid down his sister on the roof. Her breathing was shallow, her body so burned that Grell wanted to just end it once and for all. "Grell?" she whispered as she opened her eyes. "Anna," he whispered as he cradled her head in his hands.

"Grell!" William yelled as he joined them. His face was grim as he saw Anna's condition. "There must be some way to save her," Grell muttered as William shook his head. "It's too late. Her burns are too severe," he said. "Grell. Why are you here?" she whispered as she tried to lift her hand. "Take it easy," he said as he took it gently. "Your hair. It's so long. Mother would be angry about it," she whispered and he laughed gently.

"Well, they don't really bother about it at where I am now," he said and she smiled. "I'm sorry for calling you a weirdo," she whispered as she coughed blood. "Oi!" he gasped, holding her tighter. "Am I going to where you are now?" she rasped as her breathing became more ragged. "No. Its better if you don't," he said. "Will I ever see you again?" she asked as tears fell from Grell's eyes. "Maybe. I don't know. It may be a long time until we meet," he said and she smiled. "Grell Oni-sama," she whispered as her body went slack.

As she did so, the cinematic records appeared from her body, floating in the air. Grell caught glimpses of them when they were children, when they were playing together and their parents. He saw her at his funeral, sobbing uncontrollably as she cradled her stomach, which carried her first child. There was an image of her taking care of the boy, who looked like Grell and Grell smiled when the boy even tried to dress up like he once did. He saw his parents funerals, his mother who had died of heartbreak not long after and his father of a disease.

Once the record had finished playing, Grell retrieved his book from his pocket and flipped the pages, his hand shaking. "Anna Mason Sutcliff. Born 12 May 1773. Died 6 June 1830. Cause of death : Severe burns," he said, stamping the stamp on her face. "No special remarks," he added into the file as he carried his sister in his arms and brought her into the shop where she was supposed to be found. As he returned to stand next to Will, he caught sight of firefighters shouting about having found a woman and he watched as they carried his sister out.

"You alright?" William asked as Grell cried, his tears falling like small rivers. "I never realized how much I meant to them," he said as he sobbed. He wiped his tears as he looked at the list. "We still have more to reap. We better get going," he said as he leaped to the other building. As William watched the scene unfold before him, he adjusted his specs, muttering to himself. "So Grell does feel grief, huh?" he wondered as he joined his partner.

 **All comments are welcomed!**


	4. Madam Red and the Shinigami

**Hi guys! Here is the latest chapter and hope you guys enjoy it! I don't own the** **characters. They belong to Yana Toboso sensei!**

Grell huffed as he sat at the edge of the roof, his legs dangling over the ledge as he kicked the air. "Man, this is so boring… and its so cold!" he groaned, rubbing his hands on his shoulders. He knew Shinigami were more resilient to cold then a human but still, he was somewhat cold along the lines. He watched as his prey moved about in the building as woman dressed in red walked up the steps, ringing the doorbell.

The woman inside scowled and threw down the dishtowel, walking to the door and throwing it open. "Dr Angelina? What brings you here?" she asked just as the woman in red pushed her into the room. There were sounds of scuffling and a scream before something smashed to the floor. Grell checked his watch as Cinematic Records filled the air. He watched them fly in the air as he collected them with his scythe.

"Daniella Summers. Born 10 February 1860. Occupation: Prostitute. Died 4 July 1886 due to multiple stab wounds to the stomach. No extra information to report," Grell jotted down in his file, stamping the face of the woman whom he had just reaped. He gently stepped down from the roof and touched down on the ground just as the woman who had entered earlier came out. Her face was clean but her coat still had stains of blood on it. "Red. What a pretty colour it is on this woman," Grell thought to himself as the woman gazed up at him, her eyes looking suspiciously at him.

"Oh so you can see me," he said as he detached himself from the wall. Angelina took a step back before removing a gun from her coat. "Come any closer and I will end you," she hissed and Grell grinned to reveal a mouth full of sharp teeth. "What the hell are you?" she gulped as he walked closer. He peered into the doorway of the house and glanced at the gory remains of the prostitute. "Red is such a pretty colour, isn't it?' he smiled as the woman glanced behind her, her face free from remorse.

"That colour has brought nothing but misery to me," she whispered as she gazed at her gloves, which were a dark red. "A man once told me my red hair was beautiful. Before that, I hated my hair but after that I grew to love both him and my hair. But he married my sister. I was truly happy for them and I had a nephew from them. But red has only brought me sorrow. I've lost my husband and child, and not long after I lost my sister and the man whom I loved along with my darling nephew. What have I done to have red despise me so much?" she said as she put her hands to her face as tears began flowing freely.

Grell glanced at the woman, his heart filling with pity. He too knew the feeling of not being able to give birth. He gently touched his stomach as she wiped her tears away. "I'm a doctor so prostitutes always come to me to have their uterus removed, saying it was too much of a burden to become pregnant. How can a woman who can give birth, which is such a blessing from heaven do such a thing?!" she shrieked as she started to sob even more. "That's why I killed her! I can't stand the fact of a monster that doesn't take their gift seriously walk around freely," she said.

As Grell listened to the woman, he thought to himself how he could help her. The more he thought, the more ridiculous the idea was but it was worth a try. "What is your name?" he asked her. "Angelina Dalles," she said, blinking at him as he bowed low. "Why don't we say we come to an agreement? I will help you in exterminating this monsters and in exchange you have to show me how beautiful the colour red is. Do we have a deal?" he smiled. For a moment the woman looked bewildered but she extended her hand to shake his.

"We have a deal, Mr…" she asked and he grinned. "Call me Grell. Grell Sutcliff," he smiled and she nodded. "Okay. But first, can you look less conspicuous?" she asked and he gaped at her. "Eh?! But red is beautiful is it not?!" he demanded and she shook her head. "If you plan to help me out, the best thing for you to do is to pose as my butler. And butler's don't wear red, sorry to say that," she said and he groaned as he took out a comb and mirror, combing his hair and staring into it. Slowly his red hair changed to brown and his clothes became plainer. Internally he was cursing himself about it but he went along with it anyway. "This woman will be interesting," he grinned as he followed her into the street beyond.

….

"I beg your pardon?" Grell demanded as Madam Red, whom Angelina had asked him to call her as showed him the kitchen. "I'm a butler! Not a cook!" he yelped as she glared at him. "You can't hunt if you don't have a full stomach," she said. "I'll have Mr Phillips teach you. Please try to learn quickly," she said as she headed out of the room. "Woman, I can reap souls but I have no idea how to cook!" he groaned as he looked at the pile of potatoes he had to peel.

He picked up a potato and attempted to peel it the way he had seen some of the reapers do so back at the kitchens in the Grim Reaper association. As he tried to peel the potato, instead of getting the skin off he cut the potato instead. He fumed and picked up another potato, trying to peel off the skin as best as he can until he looked at the clock. Half an hour had passed and he threw down the potato, pulling out his death scythe. "Grell Sutcliff does not waste time peeling potatoes!" he yelled as he hacked at the potatoes with his scythe, causing everything to fly in all directions.

"Well?" Madam Red asked him as he opened the door, covered head to toe in soot. "I have no idea how to prepare dinner," he groaned as he closed the doors behind him. As he entered the room, he caught sight of her placing down her cutlery, having already finished her dinner. "You asked me to make dinner when you have already eaten?!" he demanded as he stalked towards her.

"We made a deal Shinigami and you're not allowed to harm me. Its says so in your Shinigami rules, no?" she said and he lowered his hands, trying to get his temper under control. "Have it your way," he said as he calmed himself down. "By the way, get yourself together. We're visiting my nephew Ciel Phantomhive in a few minutes. Get the carriage ready," she instructed and he retreated, cursing under his breath on what kind of bad idea he was getting into.

….

"Wow, the manor is huge!" Grell gasped as he opened the door for Madam Red. She merely gazed at the structure, her mind wandering as she walked up the steps. "This place brings back so many memories," she whispered as the double doors opened. "Madam Red, welcome back," Tanaka said as he opened the doors. "A Japanese man here? How odd," Grell thought to himself as he followed Madam Red up the stairs.

A large staircase stood in the middle of the hall and a large chandelier dangled from the ceiling. The floor was made of marble and everything glittered in the light. "Madam Red, we welcome you to the House of Phantomhive," a man in a suit said, bowing low as Madam Red entered. "Glad to be back. You're Sebastian, Ciel's new butler, am I correct?" she asked and he smiled. "Indeed I am," he smiled as he looked up at Grell.

Internally Grell was screaming. "Holy shit! This man is gorgeous! Oh my! A beauty to a lady's eye! Ahh my woman hormones are on fire! Ahh Sebas-chan!" he screamed inside. Outwardly he merely shuffled his feet and tried not to look at the man ahead of him. He could sense it. Beneath that handsome mask, something dark lurked behind it. _"A demon? How funny of one to be playing butler to a boy,"_ Grell thought to himself as Ciel Phantomhive walked down the steps.

"Aunt Angelina. I'm honoured with your presence," he said as Madam Red flung herself onto him. "My darling boy! How are you? Its been so long! Have you been eating well? You look rather pale," she said as he swiped her hand away. "Yes yes I'm fine. I called you here on an urgent matter," he said as he caught sight of Grell. "Is that the new butler you were talking about?" he asked and Madam Red nodded.

"Yes. Grell came in not long ago. He's a kind man but he's pretty hopeless as a butler. Perhaps your Sebastian may be able to teach him a few tricks?" Madam Red said and Sebastian smiled. "I would be honoured to educate him in the ways of a butler," he beamed and Grell's heart fluttered. Sebastian walked towards him and smiled. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr Sutcliff," he beamed and Grell stuttered. "Call me Grell, Sebastian-san," he said and Sebastian smiled even more. "Shall we start?" Ciel asked and he lead Madam Red up the steps.

….

"You're being too complicated," Madam Red huffed as she sat at the chair at the dining table. Their latest victim was being done up by Grell, who was back into his Shinigami form. "Why are you even putting make-up on them?" she asked as he applied red on their lips. "Red is a pretty colour you know. Aren't you supposed to show me that?" he asked as she stood up. "We better go. Scotland Yard may be here soon," she said as she walked out of the building. Grell merely followed her obediently, wondering how this woman would continue to surprise him further.

 **All comments are welcomed! Check out my new Noragami and AOT fanfics at my profile!**


	5. Mirror mirror

**So here is the new chapter. It isn't really related to the storyline but I can imagine something like this happening because Shinigami don't really follow the rules of time which explains why they have death scythes like Grell's and Ronald Knox's which are modern devices. I don't own most of the characters. They belong to Yana Toboso sensei!**

Grell sat in his room, his foot tapping impatiently on the floor. "Tsk. They're late and I've been waiting for it for three months!" he growled as he stood up, pacing the floor. He was clad in a dressing gown and he tugged at a few eyelashes as he passed the mirror.

The door bell rang and Grell ran to it, throwing it open. "Grell Sutcliff?" the delivery man asked as he eyed Grell. Grell's legs were very hairy and he blushed a little as he tried to cover it with a bathrobe. "Yes. Do you have my order?" he said as the man handed him a square parcel. "Just sign here and there," he said as Grell signed on the paper. He handed the man his credit card, which he swiped in the machine before handing it back to him. "Enjoy your product!" he said as he bowed and left.

Grell slammed the door behind him as he rushed to the bed and tore it open. He grinned as a silver mirror fell out, red roses etched all over the frame. "Nyehehe. Lets see if it actually works," he said as he held it in his face. "Mirror mirror on the wall. Show me my Sebas-chan!" he said as the glass warped to reveal Sebastian standing in a crowd of Indian men. "Oh, it works!" Grell shouted as he danced around in glee. He had ordered it from Shinigami Online and although it had caused him a few months pay, he definitely wanted it.

"Stand back, master," Sebastian said as he pushed Ciel back. "Oh, Sebas-chan!" Grell drooled as two Indian men came towards him. "This is an order Agni. Take out those men," one of them said and the other raised his right fist. "Jyo ag," he said as he smashed his way through the men. "Oh! This is so cool!" Grell said as men flew all over. It was like watching a real life movie. Well, it was real life.

The mirror gave Grell all that he needed about Sebastian, allowing him to see him anytime, anywhere, all the time. Grell watched as they uncovered the mystery of the men hung outside down and the curry competition. "Oh, I want to taste your love from this curry!" Grell fawned as Sebastian threw in all the spices. Finally, he took up a slab of chocolate and started to throw it in. "Eh?! I am no expert on curry but chocolate?! Sebas-chan! What are you doing?!" he howled as the door slammed open.

"Grell, we're leaving!" William shouted as Grell tried to turn it off. "What do you have there that you're so obsessed about?" William demanded as he strode through the room, lingerie and wrappings lying all around. "My goodness, Grell. Can't you learn to be more clean?" he muttered as he crossed the room with great difficulty. ""Will! This is important! And.. eh?! What are you doing in my room?" Grell spluttered as Will grabbed him by the ear.

"Let me go! Will!" he whined as Will dragged him out. "We have some jobs to do now. Because of what you did the other time, they have been loading us with more work and that includes me!" he snapped as they walked out, Grell barely having enough time to put on his proper attire.

…..

"Tsk. Where can it be?" Grell muttered as he rummaged through the mess in his room. He found the mirror and he turned it on, the aftermath of the curry competition shown to him. "Hehe. I was right to put it on record mode," he said as he watched the competition. "Wah! So delicious!" he squealed as he saw the curry buns Sebastian had made. He drooled as he watch them eat all kinds of curry and when Mina went berserk, he shouted at Sebastian to win like he was watching a bull fighting show.

At the end, all of them had gathered and were talking to each other. "Thank you Sebastian. We are truly indebted to you," Agni said as he knelt in front of Sebastian. "Please, you don't have to," he said as Agni stood up. "Because of you, my prince has gained new friends," he said as he smiled. "Friend?" Sebastian asked as he quirked an eyebrow, chuckling under his breath. "This is the first time some one has address me as that," he said as the glass went dark.

"Hey?! Hey! Turn back on! Mirror mirror on the wall, show me Sebas-chan!" Grell shouted as he shook the mirror. "Device has run out of battery. Please charge it," words appeared on the glass and Grell fumed as he rummaged for the box. He found it and tore it in half, searching for the charger. "Where the heck is it?! I'm at a cliffhanger here!" he shouted as he shook the box, dust falling out.

"Come on! They forgot to pack it?!" he yelled as he called the office. "Shinigami Online customer service. How may I help you?" a voice said. "Oi! I ordered a Stalking Mirror and there isn't a charger with it!" Grell yelled. "Are you sure? All products come with one," the man said as Grell fumed. "I've checked and it isn't there!" he yelled. "Calm down sir," the man tried to say. "Fine. Then send the charger to me immediately!" Grell said and as he was about to hang up the phone the man spoke up.

"Uh, sir. We don't sell individual chargers," he said. "What?! How am I going to watch Sebas-chan now?!" Grell shouted as the man clicked his tongue. "Look, I'm just the receptionist here, nothing more. If you want to file for a complaint, you can do so to the management office. Good day," he said as he hung up the phone. Grell immediately rang the management and shouted about how he didn't receive his charger and when the management told him that they didn't know it needed to be charged he got even madder.

Finally, he just sat on his bed, starring at the mirror. "Mirror mirror on the wall. Show me Sebas-chan," he said. The glass sputtered a little before showing a picture of Sebastian. "Sebas-chan!" he shouted as he glanced at it with happiness "Oh, Sebas-chan! I missed you so…" he started to say when the screen went dead. Fuming, Grell snatched up his death scythe and hacked at it, yelling as he cursed over having wasted 1000 dollars. He didn't notice the stamp on the back of the packaging that read "Prototype product".

 **Just a warning. After this chapter all the following chapters would be about the Book of Atlantic arc and beyond so if you haven't read the manga or watch the movie, its best if you don't read it. Either way, thanks to those who have read the story until this stage. It's been an honour writing for you guys to read and for those who wish to continue reading this fanfic, let the final journey begin! This fanfic may end in another few chapters.**

 **All comments are welcomed!**


	6. A maiden's voyage

**Hi guys. I know this sounds sudden but looks like this is going to be the last chapter of this story. I really enjoyed writing about Grell but I feel if I were to continue, I may end up revealing major spoilers to those who haven't finished the manga and that wouldn't be fair to all of them. Shoutout to Duchess AI, for your encouraging words really inspire me to write this fanfic. Also to AnimeLover17k for reviewing as well and thank you those who have liked and favourited this story. It pains me to say this but, I don't own the characters. They belong to Yana Toboso sensei.**

Grell sat in the lounge, his finger hooked around the handle of a red teacup. He sipped his tea, shaking his leg impatiently as he checked the time. "He's late," he muttered as the doors slammed open, other Shinigami turning to see the intruder. "Sorry I'm late!" a guy shouted as he ran into the lounge, dragging a large lawnmower death scythe behind him. He panted as he stopped in front of Grell, who eyed him.

"You're supposed to be my partner?" he asked as the guy smiled. "Yup! I'm Ronald Knox! Pleased to meet you, senpai!" he smiled as he bowed low. "Senpai eh? I could get used to that," he grinned as he got up. "You know what our mission is for this round right?" he asked as they walked out. "Yeah. It's going to be a long one though. I wonder if they're even going to give us a day off on this! It's like working overtime several days over!" Ronald said as Grell smiled. "Well then, why don't you say we get ready for a cruise?" Grell snickered.

….

"Oh! It's a maiden's dream come true!" Grell shouted as he gazed upon the beautiful structure, the ship blocking out the sun and belching out large puffs of smoke from its exhausts. "Wah! Think of all the atrocious love affairs I can have when I get onboard!" he mused as he handed his ticket to a man, who eyed him suspiciously for a moment before handing him his ticket. "Thanks, babe," Grell grinned as he blew a kiss at the guy, who just shrugged him off as another madman.

Grell lugged his case onto the ship, scanning the surroundings. The place was huge, a large deck where people can lounge around and talk while there is even a space for playing games. Not like he wanted to get himself so tan… Grell peered at his ticket before lugging his case behind him into the long corridor. "Second class passenger. Poor Ronald, having been placed in third class, although I wonder why he would even do that…" he muttered under his breath as he came to a door numbered 444. "Ah, they know me so well," he grinned as he unlocked it, the door swinging open.

"Oh, this is so gorgeous!" he shrieked as he jumped on the bed, savoring the warmth of the pillows. "Mmm, this is so nice…" he sighed as he stuffed his face in the pillows. He heard the ship blowing its horn, signaling it about to leave the docks and he checked the time. "I wondered if Ronald made it on time… oh well, it was his fault on wanting to pack last minute," he said as he kicked off his shoes, pulling out his book containing the list of souls he was about to reap.

"Ah, so today I'm free huh? The real deal starts three days from now. Ah, how I wish I could tell those poor souls on what is in store for them… but oh well, it would kill the fun," he snickered as he walked to the window, throwing the windows open. He sighed as he breathed in the salty air, the wind whipping his long hair back as he bared his teeth. "Nyehehe. A maiden's first voyage begins!" he shouted over the roar of the waves.

…..

"Ahhh. I'm so bored!" he muttered as he lay on the sheets. He gazed at the ceiling, wondering what in the world he was supposed to do until the party the next day. He had spent the whole morning going through his list of souls to be reaped, polish his death scythe over and over, combed his hair till it shone and repeated the whole routine once more. "Ah! They should have given us some money at least and credit cards don't work in this century!" he howled as he stuffed a pillow in his face.

"Well, since I'm here, might as well check out the hot gents," he said as he stood up and walked out of the door. He felt odd at not being able to carry his death scythe with him but he didn't want to frighten the passengers. "Yo, ladies," he smiled, baring his shark teeth at a group of young women, who started to whisper behind him as he passed. "Ew… check out his teeth! And how did his hair get so red? It must be that new dyeing technique I heard about," one of them whispered. "And this is why I never dated women. Other than Madam Red, whom I technically didn't date either," he said as he walked onto the deck.

He crossed over to the railings, leaning his arms on the steel as he took in the fresh air. The air around was cooling, much better than the suffocating room he had below deck. "Hey senpai!" a voice called as Ronald came running to him. "So you made it," Grell muttered as his junior sidled up next to him. He was hoping he wouldn't be able to make it and that Will would come to his rescue instead.

"Say senpai, want to join the folks below deck tomorrow? I heard they have a lot of beer!" Ronald said. "No. I'm going hunting for men at the dinner tomorrow. And I do not drink beer," he said as he flipped his hair. "Whatever you say, senpai," Ronald said as he watched the sun sparkle off the waves. "When was the last time you saw the human world like this?" Ronald asked. "It's been a long time. I normally don't spend much time looking around like this," Grell said. He didn't remember the human world being this beautiful.

"Really? Cuz I heard that you aided a woman in the Grim Reaper murders everyone was buzzing about," Ronald said. "Yeah but other than that, no," he said as he stretched. The people milling about where laughing, unknown of the hell that was about to be unleashed upon them. "Well, we better get inside," Grell said as both of them went back to their rooms.

….

"Oh! All the hot juicy men have bared their fangs at me!" Grell shouted as he entered the room. People were milling about, not as elegantly dressed as the first class passengers but still a good sight to look at. Grell picked up a glass of wine, sashaying over to a group of men and trying to flirt with them. Soon the party was in full swing and everyone was having a good time, laughing as they talked and drank.

"Say, would you mind visiting me when you come over to York sometime?" one of them asked as Grell grinned. He was looking at his watch, the minutes ticking away. "Well, I love to honey, but I'm afraid you may not be alive then," he said as the other man roared in laughter. "Whatever do you mean?" he started to say when screams filled the room.

The doors burst open as a crowd of people surged in, biting into anyone they came across. "What the heck?!" his companion shouted as a woman leaped onto him, biting into his neck. "Grell-san!" he shouted as he drowned in his own blood. "I'm sorry, biscuit. But you're on the list," Grell said as Cinematic Records filled the air. "Come on now. Don't make my job any more difficult," Grell said as he pulled out his death scythe and sliced off the woman's head. Her head went rolling, its mouth still open with a snarl.

"Benjamin Waller. Born 7 October 1850. Died on 20 April 1889 due to blood loss. No remarks," he said as he stamped the face before cutting off the Cinematic Records. "As I was saying…" he said as he swung around, slicing off several heads. "Don't interrupt a maiden who is on the job!" he shouted as he hacked at the bizarre dolls, their growls filling the room as they attacked everyone. "You're welcomed!" he shouted as people fled from the room into the corridor.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" he called as more shrieks filled the corridors as they were attacked. "I did warn you," he sighed as he leaped into the air, slicing heads as he went. He smashed through the window, glass shining around him as he sailed into the air. He leaped onto the railing before summersaulting on a large iceberg, checking his watch. "Right on schedule," he said as he watched the sailors run about, shouting to inform the captain. "Now, let's paint this scene in red, shall we?" he grinned as the Campania collided with the iceberg.

 **Thank you so much for reading my story and I hope we may meet again in the future. Ave atque vale and until we meet again, sayonara.**


End file.
